In one known type of printer that prints on both sides of a print medium, for example, on paper withdrawn from a roll of paper, the cover of the printer housing must be opened to replace the paper roll. With the cover of the printer arranged in an open position, a roll of paper may be loaded into the hopper inside the housing for printing thereon.
For the two sided printer in the prior art, printing can be carried out only on paper drawn from the paper roll loaded inside the housing. There is, however a demand for a printer which can also be used for carrying out single-side printing on paper sheets, other than on paper supplied from the paper roll and then cut into sheets, such as printing on precut paper sheets, transparencies, etc.